Caught In His Own Spun Web
by Molkite
Summary: Tony gets caught lying by Gibbs. Angst and fluff follows. Established Gibbs/Tony. Angst and v. minor fluff warning.


**Gibbs/Tony in established non cohabiting relationship. Warning.**

Gibbs was furious, he stormed into his living room and threw himself down on his armchair. He couldn't sit still he was so annoyed, so he took to pacing the room. But this didn't curb his annoyance neither. He had promised himself he wouldn't see Tony, not while he was this angry. But he had to know some things.

He drove to Tony's apartment and opened the door with the key he had been entrusted with. Letting the door smash against the wall he stormed into the master bedroom. As expected Tony lay tangled in the sheets fast asleep. Gibbs knelt on the edge of the bed and shook him awake.

"What the hell Jethro? Is there an emergency?"

"Get up Tony don't play dumb."

"Jethro you're scaring the shit out of me what's the matter?"

Tony felt himself being dragged into the living room by the scruff of his shirt. He was deposited into his armchair, that was when the real tirade started. He felt physically sick after being woken up so abruptly, he physically had to swallow vomit.

"Tony you lied to me! I can't believe you would actually lie! After all we talked about, those sleepless nights we spent just talking… You're throwing it all away?"

"What? I don't really understand Jethro I've lied?" Tony rubbed his eyes. He still wasn't awake and his heart was playing a beat against his chest.

"Tony, your online blog! You think I don't know where to find it? You're saying one thing to be and another on there! How dense do you think I am?" Gibbs slammed the door closed to reinforce his point.

"Okay, I'm not talking to you while you're this angry, either make a coffee and calm down or get out Gibbs."

Tony stood and squared up to him. He wasn't afraid of Gibbs nor did he feel the need to spill his guts through fear and intimidation. That wasn't the way this relationship worked. He sighed when Gibbs didn't move and walked into the kitchen area, he grabbed the coffee pot and set it to boil.

"Tony… I'm not so much angry just hurt… How could you just lie to me? I trust you and you're making that hard now… I don't know what to think."

"Jethro, sit down and we'll talk about this." Tony eyed Gibbs for a moment, he looked as though he might jump out of his skin. But eventually Gibbs nodded and took a deep breath.

When the coffee pot had brewed, Tony poured them both a tall mug full. This would take some explaining, even though it was late he felt coffee was needed. And it seemed coffee was the only thing that really calmed Gibbs down. Tony padded across the living room and retrieved his laptop from its hiding place and booted it up, checking the wireless was working. He then sat down next to Gibbs on the sofa and snuggled up close. It was cold in the apartment, and although Gibbs didn't reciprocate he was warm.

"Okay the blog…" Tony rubbed his eyes again." "You mean this one?"

"Yeah that's the one… Look, Monday it says you went for a movie with some friends… I asked you if we could spend some time together then and you said you were feeling tired and wanted an early night."

"Right Jethro… This blog is not my real personal account, this is a decoy setup by the director…" He sighed and watched Gibbs scroll through the entries again. "Please don't break this confidence… I shouldn't tell you but I am working another secret case for the director…"

"A secret case? You expect me to believe that? The director knows she is to come to me when she is using my agents."

"Jethro please, this is a decoy account set up to fool some drug traffickers we're after… I'm going to be set up as a user. They know who I am and in an attempt to calm their paranoia, she made me set up a few decoy accounts to give me a 'normal' appearance to them… She hasn't told you because she is the director, she withholds what information she wants."

"You really think they're gonna fall for that."

"Well no of course not, but I'm under orders to keep it up to date until we go for the exchange… I'm supposed to be a wealthy customer."

Tony yawned and watched Gibbs pace the living room, he was obviously trying to mull things over. All Tony wanted to do though was go to sleep, he had had a rough day and had tried to get an early night. The anger was fading in the older man with every swig of coffee, but Tony was still wary he knew what Gibbs was capable of.

"Okay, let me talk to the director…"

"No! Don't do that I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Tony, you're one of mine and of course as your boss you will slip things every now and again."

"Well it's not like I can stop you. Do you want to see my real account?"

"Yeah sure."

Tony gave Gibbs the laptop and watched him scroll through the page. It was a locked profile. But Gibbs saw it was totally different to the other. Instead of a bland appearance, this one had a movie wallpaper and photos down the side featuring himself and the team. He only needed to read a couple of the entries before the anger he had felt was replaced by love. His heart practically broke when he read the last entry.

_I feel so conflicted. I love him with all my heart, but I can't tell him about something… It's like I am withholding, something we promised we would never do to one another. It breaks my heart to know I am lying to him some days._

"Do you wanna stay here tonight now you're here?"

"I would love to thank you Tony… I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Was that an apology Mr Gibbs? Didn't you tell me apology is a sign of weakness?"

They both shared a laugh before heading for the bedroom. They spent the night embraced in one another's arms, thankful that nothing, not even a misunderstanding. Would drive them apart.

**Aww aren't they cute. Okay opinions please, do I write better one shots like this, or longer multi chapters?**


End file.
